Macy Mikaelson
by Rebekah Mikaelson 101
Summary: What happens when one small golden retriever puppy changes the hearts of the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual story night at the Mikaelson Mansion; Klaus was sitting on the couch drawing the love of his life Caroline.

There was a strange barking noise coming from the door, Klaus sighed with annoyance and shut his drawing pad up and went to the door and opened it, to his surprise it was a little puppy, Klaus crouched down to get a better look at the puppy, which was a small golden retriever and it was drenched.

"Hello there little one" Klaus chuckled and stuck his hand out; the little dog hesitated for a second, but crept up slowly and sniffed it.

"Would you like to come in" Klaus asked the puppy, the little dog nodded and ran in, it shook it`s little body and water went everywhere.

Klaus grabbed a blanket and gentle picked the little puppy up and started to dry it. "Rebekah, come down here" Klaus yelled, which frightened the puppy a little bit.

"What is it Klaus" Rebekah asked as she came down the stairs. "OMG, where did you get that" Rebekah squealed and ran over to Klaus, Rebekah secretly always wanted a dog to call her own.

"Careful Rebekah" Klaus scold, for some strange reason he didn`t want to see the little dog get scared.

However the dog barked happily as Rebekah took the puppy out of Klaus`s arms, it liked her face. "Hello cutie" Rebekah giggled.

The little puppy started shivering, "Poor thing, let`s get you a warm bath" Rebekah whispered softly to the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah placed the puppy on the tile floor of the bathroom and started filling the tub up with water, she turned it off and placed the little dog into the bath tub, but it started squirming and barking rapidly.

"What`s wrong" Rebekah asks as she lifts her out of the water. "Can`t you swim" She asks, for some reason the dog nods it`s head.

"Well then" Rebekah smirks and disappears and comes back in a red flower bikini.

She picked the puppy up and sat in the water with her and washed it, it`s coat transformed from a muddy brown to a honey comb colour.

* * *

Klaus walked into the living room and sighed, it was a mess from earlier today, when he allowed Elijah to come out of the coffin that he put him in, he bent down and started picking up the pieces of wood that were once the door to the living room, why was it when he allowed his siblings to come out of the coffin that they always end up having a fight and breaking everything.

He could hear the little dog`s pitter patters coming into the room, the dog ran right over and started barking, as if she was trying to tell him something.

"What do you want" asks Klaus

She started running; with an amused look Klaus followed her. She went into the kitchen and scratched on the fridge, Klaus walked over and opened it, he grabbed a leftover hot chook and cut it up and placed it onto a small plate and placed on the ground.

The little puppy practically woofed down the food, Klaus poured a small bowl of water and gave it to the puppy, than he left the room and went to his art room.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE KOL"

The room practically rattled as Rebekah yelled at the top of her lungs. Elijah let out a sigh and placed his tea down and walked into the entrance to see Kol being pushed down the stairs by Rebekah.

"Bekah, what was that for" snapped Elijah

"He took her" Rebekah hisses

"Took who" Wondered Elijah as he put his confused face on.

"Year Bekah who" Growled Kol, who crossed his arms.

There was an awkward silence which was interrupted by a small bark. Everyone turned their heads to see Klaus walk out of his art room with a small dog running beside him.

"Come here girl" Rebekah giggled and went on her knees and tapped her hands on her lap

The dog ran over to Rebekah and started licking her face as she picked her up.

"That stupid mutt, you were getting mad at me over a stupid puppy" Kol smirks

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah growls.

"We are not keeping that" Kol mutters

"Yes we are" Rebekah snaps

"Well if she is going to stay here, she will need a name" Elijah sighs

"What about Nala" Klaus suggests.

"She isn`t a lion" Elijah spoke and looked at the dog

The little dog growls at the name.

"Brandy" Kol joked

"We are not naming her after alcohol" Klaus insists

"How about Macey" Rebekah wonders

The dog barks happily.

"Then it is settled, your name is Macey" Rebekah chuckles and starts scratching Macey behind the ears.

Kol rolled his eyes and went back to his room, Elijah went to the library, Klaus went back to his art room and Rebekah went upstairs and into her room.

* * *

Rebekah placed Macey on her queen size bed; she climbed on herself and sat crossed legged. Macey climbed into Rebekah`s lap.

"Your so cute" Rebekah cooed and started running her fingers through her soft fur.

"Tomorrow we will get you everything you need to stay here" Rebekah whispered to Macey who let out a little yawn.

Rebekah chuckled slightly and carefully took Macey of her lap and onto her bed; switched of the light in her room so Macey could sleep. She crept out of the house. _Time to go deal with Elena Gilbert._

* * *

Klaus was painting a usual picture of Caroline when Finn walked in.

"What do you want brother" Asked Klaus as he looked up from his painting.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you are doing" Finn replied, he walked over to a pile of paintings and started looking through them. "Apparently we have a dog now"

"Yes, I found her on the front porch and Rebekah, basically stole her" Klaus smirked.

"Her, it`s a girl" Finn asked.

"Yes, and Rebekah named her Macey" Klaus said and went back to painting.

Finn had a confused look on; he has never heard of the name Macey before, perhaps it is a foren name, "That is an unusual name" Finn spoke and walked out of the room.

"You can blame Rebekah for that one as well" Klaus yelled out to Finn.

* * *

I own nothing and this story is set at 3x13


End file.
